headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant
from the original Doctor Who series.]] A mutant is an individual who is either born with or develops severe physical abnormalities that sets them apart from the baseline genetic structure of their native species. Sometimes, genetic mutations may generate superhuman powers and abilities such as enhanced strength or the power to project energy beams. Mutants are often regarded as sub-class beings and are commonly feared or even hated by non-mutant members of their race. Mutants served as the regular series antagonists of the Sam Raimi-created science fiction series Cleopatra 2525. Living beneath the surface of the Earth of the 26th century, the mutants eke out their own life of hedonism. Opposing their efforts are a group of resistance fighters led by Helen Carter. The leader of the mutants was a clown-faced individual named Creegan. Marvel Mutants .]] In the internal continuity of the Marvel Universe as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics, mutant has a slightly different definition. A mutant is a human being who is born with an extra genetic element, or "x-factor", that sets them apart from baseline humanity. Most Marvel Mutants develop physical mutagenic properties upon the onset of puberty, though some mutants are born with their unique genetic abnormalities. Unlike mutants found in other forms of science fiction, Marvel Mutants almost universally develop some type of superhuman ability. One of the foremost authorities on genetic mutation is Professor Charles Xavier, himself a mutant. Other notable scholars in the field is Hank McCoy, Moira MacTaggert and Nathaniel Essex. The human population of the Marvel Universe generally holds mutants in low regard. Most of this is generated through anti-mutant propaganda perpetuated by highly influential individuals in the Federal government, the church and various special interest groups. The inherent fear of mutants stems from the belief that because they possess super-powers and are born different, they somehow hold to a different system of values that undermines the accepted morals of non-mutants. This radical mindset is exacerbated by fundamentalist mutant activists such as Magneto. Standing at the forefront of Mutant rights is the superhero team the X-Men. Founded by Professor Xavier, the X-Men are a super-powered mutants sworn to protect a world that hates and fears them. Collectively, they work towards realizing Xavier's dream of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. As with all such agendas however, there are always those who stand in stark opposition to such idealism. Enter Magneto and his various followers. Magneto does not share Xavier's dream equality between the races, but holds to the credo that mutants are the next step in natural human evolution and by extent they are thereby superior to them. As said by Magneto in the 2000 X-Men feature film, "We are the future now, Charles. Not them. They no longer matter". Mutos Mutos is an informal, slang term used to describe a sub-race of alien humanoids featured in the British television series Doctor Who. They were featured in the six-part 1975 serial "Genesis of the Daleks". They are an extraterrestrial humanoid race indigenous to the planet Skaro. They are an offshoot breed of one of the planet's two dominant human life forms, the Kaleds. In the distant past, the Kaleds engaged in a civil war against another race known as the Thals. In the early years of this centuries-long conflict, the Kaleds used chemical weapons. Exposure to the radiation produced by these weapons began mutating members of the Kaled race, giving birth to the Mutos. As the years went by, the Mutos grew in number, but attempted to divorce themselves from the war between the Kaleds and the Thals. They became more primitive and aggressive, preferring to live in the scarred wastelands surrounding the domed cities of their forbearers. During the latter half of the war, the Thals began using the Mutos as slave labor, forcing them to mine for components required in the construction of a rocket, which they hoped would penetrate the Kaled city-dome. The work was dangerous, and the persistent exposure to even more radiation proved fatal to the Mutos. Notes & Trivia * Film and television developer Joss Whedon founded his own production company, Mutant Enemy Productions. The sign-off title card for the company shows a piece of paper with Mutant Enemy written in crayon and a comical drawing of the "mutant" walking across the screen intoning "Grrr... arggh". Joss Whedon provides the voice of the mutant. Mutant Enemy is known for producing the science fiction television programs Firefly and Dollhouse as well as the supernatural fantasy series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Appearances Marvel Mutants * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Scarlet Witch only. * Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 4 - Storm only. * Captain America 224 - Beast and Scarlet Witch. * Classic X-Men 2 - Jean Grey & Ororo Munroe. * Heroes for Hope 1 - Colossus, Nightcrawler, Rachel, Rogue, Kitty, Wolverine, Magneto & Storm. * Invaders 1 - Sub-Mariner retcon. * Madrox 1 - Madrox, Strong Guy & Wolfsbane. * Madrox 2 - Madrox, Strong Guy & Wolfsbane. * Madrox 3 - Madrox, Strong Guy, Wolfsbane & Bishop. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Colossus, Professor X, Storm and Wolverine * New Mutants 32 - New Mutants team, futuristic Earth-8510 team, and Storm & Karma. * Runaways 1 - Members of the Pride. * Strange Tales 120 - Angel, Iceman, Marvel Girl & Professor X. * Sub-Mariner 50 - Namor only. * Sub-Mariner 62 - Namor only. * Sub-Mariner 63 - Namor only. * Tales to Astonish 71 - Namor only. * Tales to Astonish 72 - Namor only. * Tales to Astonish 91 - Namor only. * Ultimate X-Men 1/2 - The X-Men and Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch. * Ultimate X-Men 1 - The X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutant Superiority. * Ultimate X-Men 2 - The X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutant Superiority. * Ultimate X-Men 3 - The X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutant Superiority. * Ultimate X-Men 4 - The X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutant Superiority. * Uncanny X-Men 14 - The X-Men only. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - The X-Men and Beast. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - The X-Men and Havok & Polaris. * X-Factor 206 - X-Factor only. * X-Factor 219 - X-Factor only. Other mutants * Cyberforce 1 - Perry Bluestone & Cyber Force & S.H.O.C.s. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Tempest. * Tales from the Darkside: Inside the Closet - Lizzie Fenner. See also * Known mutants * Marvel Mutants * Appearances of mutants * Appearances of Marvel Mutants ---- Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Miscellaneous Category:Logan (2017)/Miscellaneous